Huggles!
by Sydsas
Summary: Kisame wants a hug. Will he get it?


_**Hey, everyone! Here's a one-shot about Kisame and Itachi. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Itachi! Itachi!"_ Kisame yelled as he knocked on his partner's door; he had been doing this for three hours and was not getting an answer, but that didn't stop him. _"Itachi! Itachiiiii!!!!! Are you-?"_

The door finally cracked open a bit, revealing one of Itachi's blood red eyes. Kisame did not look into it for the sake of not being trapped in his partner's Sharingan. _"What?"_ Came Itachi's cold and deadly reply after three hours of his idiot partner knocking on his door and screaming his name.

"_I came to wish you happy birthday!"_ Kisame said happily, and grinning as well. _"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, you idiot…"_

"_Um…"_ Kisame shrugged. _"Okay, happy early birthday, Itachi!"_

"_Uh-huh…"_ Itachi stared blankly at his partner. _"Can I go back into my room now?"_

"_No! I got you a present!"_ Kisame said gleefully. Itachi stuck his head out of his room and looked around. _"Where is it?"_

"_Right here!"_ Kisame said, then tried to pull his partner into a hug. But Itachi; with his lightning quick reflexes; jumped out of the way. _"What-are-you-doing?"_ The Uchiha said slowly, baffled at what his partner just tried to do. _"I tried to give you a hug. Like this."_ The shark man said and tried to hug Itachi again; but he still dodged. _"Stop doing that!"_

"_I'm just trying to give you a hug, Itachi…"_ Kisame said, a little said that Itachi didn't want to hug. _"Well, I don't want it. Now leave me alone. I need to re-paint my nails."_ Itachi said, serious as ever about painting his nails.

He then went back into his room, shut and locked the door, and left his friend to frown. _"Just wanted a hug…"_ He said sadly to himself.

After that, he walked back to his room, moping the whole way. _'Why didn't Itachi want my hug? Hugs are nice. But why didn't he want one?…'_ And then it came to Kisame. _'That's it! He didn't want my hug because he was scared of it! Because he's never had one before!'_ Kisame smiled at his brilliance. _"I'll just have to give him one to let him know that hugs are nice and not dangerous."_

"_KISAME!!!!!"_

"_Right after I hide a whole day from Deidara because I left another dead fish in his pillow…"_

And so, the handsome blue shark man planned on how to get a hug from the weasel. And hid from the gender confused, three mouthed freak…

* * *

The next day, Itachi had come out of his room at an early time; thinking no one was awake so he could eat breakfast and do some training and kill a few little innocent animals in peace.

But not this morning, no. Because a certain Akatsuki member just wouldn't let him be. _"Itachi!!!"_ Kisame shouted, flying towards him to tackle him into a hug. The dark; and annoyed; Akatsuki member took two steps to his right and watched the flying shark man land flat on his face. _"Ow…"_

Itachi the emo sighed. _"Damnit, Kisame. I said no hugging."_

"_But it's your birthday! So you need at least one hug!"_ Kisame said, jumping to his feet. _"What I __need__ is for you to leave me the hell alone and to stop bugging me."_

"_But, Weeeeeaselllll…"_

"_And I am not a weasel!"_ Itachi shouted before storming off to the living room to watch The Price Is Right with Deidara. Kisame stood in the hallway for a moment, frowning.

"_Pass the popcorn, un."_ Deidara said from the living room. Itachi passed a bowl of popcorn to his fellow Akatsuki member, then folded his arms over his chest as he watched TV.

'_So that's how it is, is it?! You'll pass popcorn to Dei Dei, but you won't let me give you a hug!'_

"_Thanks, un."_

"_Feh."_ Itachi shrugged.

'_He even got a 'feh'?! This means war! I __will__ get a hug from you, Itachi Uchiha! And before the day is out!'_

After that little thought, Kisame left to plant about twenty dead fish in Deidara's pillow, then to his own room to plan on getting a hug from Itachi.

"_That's __my__ popcorn, Zetsu, un!"_

"_Mine now."_

Kisame peaked his head out of his room and saw Itachi hit Zatsu and return the popcorn to Deidara. _"Thank you, Itachi."_

"_Feh."_ The Uchia shrugged. This really pushed Kisame's buttons. _'I'm gonna give him the biggest hug of his life!'_ He thought, then slammed his door to plot.

* * *

Kisame planned and planned in his room for the next two hours, drawing very bad cartoon versions of himself, Itachi and the other Akatsuki members. He knew that he would get this hug one way or another. _"No, no, no. Dei Dei needs to be over here so Zetsu can eat him."_ He said quietly to himself, erasing his crude drawing of Deidara from the paper, then re-drawing him next to Zetsu.

"_Kisame! Kisame-san!"_ Tobi was yelling and knocking on Kisame's bedroom door. _'Crap! Gotta hide this!'_

In a rush, Kisame picked up all of his pieces of paper and ran around his room, looking for a place to hide them. _"Kisame!"_

"_J-just a minute!"_ He replied, still looking around his room for a hiding spot. _"But, Kisame-san! It's important!"_ Tobi said, turning the doorknob. _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Kisame thought, still looking around his room.

And finally, after about three seconds of looking, he found it! The perfect hiding spot! And right when Tobi had peeked his head in the door. _"Kisame-san?"_

"_Uh, yeah? What is it, Tobi?"_ Kisame said, crossing his left leg over his right; sitting on a stack of papers that he had placed on his bed was not comfortable. _"Tobi came to tell you that the new episode of America's Next Top Model is starting like you said. Tobi is a good boy."_

"_Oh, right. Thanks, Tobi. You can go now."_ Kisame said, switching his leg positions and shooing Tobi out of his room. _"Yes, Kisame-san."_ The little boyish Akatsuki member said, closing the door to leave.

"_Goodbye."_ He said, leaving Kisame alone in his room; and not even wondering why he was sitting on papers and why he had a creepy grin.

"_Phew."_ Kisame sighed in relief when Tobi left. _"Thank goodness I was able to hide the papers."_ He was relaxed for just half a second until he realized where he hid the papers. _"Oh, crap!"_ He jumped up quickly and looked to see if the papers were okay. They were all crumpled and wrinkled and a couple even had little tears. _"Damn! Two hours of plotting for this?!"_ He huffed, then threw the papers onto the floor and pouted.

Kisame sighed and shrugged. _"Oh well. Maybe I'll come up with a plan while watching America's Next Top Model or something."_ Shrugging again, Kisame stood and left his room to go watch his show.

Right after he had shut his door, Kisame heard the scream of an angry woman. That could only mean one thing… _"KISAME!!!!!!!"_ Deidara yelled; but Kisame was already back in his room. _'Guess I'll just have to watch it next week…'_

* * *

After Kakazu and Hidan had knocked Deidara out because they were annoyed with his insistent yelling and banging on Kisame's door, Kisame came out of his room. _"That's it. Next time, I'm putting a crab in his pillow."_

"_In who's pillow, Kisame?"_ Konan asked, sipping her hot chocolate. _"Ah, Konan-chan!"_ Kisame said, spooked. Not that him jumping to feet away from his comrade didn't give that away… _"Uh, wha-what're you doing here? I thought you were gone on a mission to kill kittens or something."_

"_I got back a day early."_

"_Oh…"_

Konan sipped a little more of her drink, then grabbed the back of Kisame's collar when he tried to sneak off. _"What are you up to, Kisame?"_

"_Nothing."_ He lied, not even looking her in the eye, fidgeting with his fingers and starting to look a little sweaty. _"Mmhmm…"_ She took another sip. _"So, tryin' to give Itachi a hug?"_

"_How did you-?"_

"_I'm a girl and girls just know. And you're little drawings are sticking out of your pocket…"_

Kisame looked at his right pocket and saw that his latest plan was trying to fall out. _"Oh… Heh."_ He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. _"It's fine. I won't tell. It's not really my business."_

"_Thanks, Konan-chan!"_ Kisame said, giving his female teammate a hug. _"You're the best!"_

"_I know. Now put me down before I change my mind."_ Konan, sipping her drink. Kisame did as told, grinning as he did. _"So, have you seen Itachi around?"_

"_He's out in the forest training."_

"_Alright. I'll get him there. And thanks again, Konan."_

"_Meh."_ The blue haired kunoichi shrugged and walked off as she sipped her drink. _"Ah, how I love that woman."_ Kisame said to himself, in a little love daze as he watched Konan leave and go to her room.

"_Hi, Kisame-san!"_

"_Ah!"_ Kisame jumped and turned around to see who had snuck up on him. _"Oh, hello, Tobi. What are you up to?"_

"_Since Kisame-san did not watch his program last night, Tobi recorded it for him."_ Tobi said, handing a little video tape to Kisame. _"Thank you, Tobi. That was very nice."_

"_Tobi is a good boy."_

"_Of course you are."_ Kisame said, patting Tobi's head. _"Now you go and bug Deidara or something. I'm busy."_

"_Yes, Kisame-san. Tobi is a good boy!"_ Tobi said, then went to go find Deidara for a good bugging. _'And now to just find Itachi…_'

* * *

Kisame was sneaking around the forest, looking for Itachi so he would finally tackle him into a hug. And killing a few squirrels in the process… _'Damn, where is h-'_ Kisame was thinking to himself when he was tackled and pinned to the ground. _"Coming to try and give me a hug, are you?"_ Itachi said coolly, sitting on his partner's back.

"_Agh! No! I was just-agh-killing animals!"_ Kisame said, squirming beneath Itachi.

The suspicious Uchiha looked around; he noted that there were some dead animals, but he still thought that his hug obsessed partner was still here for another reason. _"I don't want a hug, Kisame. Why won't you just let me be?"_

"_Because…"_ Kisame said, squirming as a hint for Itachi to get up. He did and Kisame stood up, dusted himself off, then looked at his partner in crime. _"Hugs are nice! And I was trying to be nice! But you won't accept my hug! Why?"_

"_Because I am not the hugging type. I thought that was obvious…"_

"_It is! But now this is about me! You are the only person in this organization that I have not hugged! And I want one, damnit!"_ Kisame stomped his foot, folded his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. _"If I let you give me __one__-"_ He said, holding up his right index finger to clarify the number to the shark man. _"-hug, will you stop trying to hug me and leave me be when I want alone time?"_

"_I'll think about it after I get my hug."_

"_Answer now before I take back my offer."_

"_Okay, fine! Yes!"_

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes again. _"Okay…"_ He held his arms out, making Kisame grin like a happy child. _"Let's get this over with."_

"_Hooray!"_ Kisame said, then gave Itachi the biggest hug either of them had ever had in their lives. _"Agh! If you tell anyone about this… I will kill you. Do you understand that, Kisame?"_

Kisame ignored Itachi and continued to hug him like a brand new chibi doll. _"Kisame?"_ Still ignoring and hugging. _"Okay, whatever. Let go."_ Still hugging… _"Kisame, I said let go!"_

"_I know."_

"_Let go, damnit!"_

"_No."_

"_Damnit, Kisame! I swear I will use the Sharingan on you!"_

"_That's all the more reason to just hug you tighter."_ Kisame said, slowly starting to squeeze his friend some more. _"Kisame, let go! I am serious! I will kill you!"_ Itachi said, trying to squirm his way out of the hug. _"Kisame!!!"_

'_Best-hug-ever.'_ Kisame thought, smiling to himself. _"Happy birthday, Itachi."_

"_KISAME!!!!!"__

* * *

__**And that's it. I apologize if it seems like it was rushed. Kinda was because I wanted to make sure to have it done by today. Reason I wanted it done by today is because one year ago was when I posted my first fanfic, Hinata's Party. Which I am greatly ashamed of… Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Lol. I don't seem to be very good with the Naruto fanfictions. Guess I should just stick with Warcraft. ^^;**_

**_Happy anniversary, Fanfiction! I love you! XD_**


End file.
